Legio Ignis
The Legio Ignis ("Fire Kings") is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded during the Age of Strife. Elements of this Titan Legion fought alongside the Salamanders Space Marine Legion during the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium. Legion History Notable Campaigns *'Compliance of Kharaatan (Unknown Date.M31)' - The Legio Ignis Titan Legion took part in a joint Imperial Compliance action on the world of Kharaatan under the command of the Primarch Vulkan and his Salamanders Legion. Designated 154-6, the Fire Kings and Salamanders fought alongside Primarch Konrad Curze and his Night Lords Legion as well as other Mechanicum forces and several Imperial Army regiments. During this lamentable campaign, Vulkan became infuriated with his brother Primarch and how his Legion conducted themselves in such a brutal manner. During one notable incident, the Night Lords slaughtered the inhabitants of an entire city in order to sow fear amongst the general population. After the successful conclusion of this campaign, Vulkan reported Curze's conduct to both the Warmaster Horus and his brother Primarch Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists Legion. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Ignis took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. **'The Titandeath (356.013.M31)' - More than twenty Legions and hundreds of Titans converged on Beta-Garmon II as the Loyalists sought to strike a decisive blow to reclaim Nycron City and clear the system of Traitors. Shoulder to shoulder, the Loyalists met their enemies in battle like infantry formations facing off, only on a much grander scale, Knight banners racing around their feet like hunting hounds. Many Titan Legions were extinguished forever in the solar day of battle that followed, and even legendary formations such as the Legio Astorum and Legio Fureans were reduced to a fraction of their initial size. By the time the Loyalists reached the shattered walls of Nycron, both sides were staggering over fields of fallen god-machines, while the light from Beta-Garmon II's burning hive cities was visible in space. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Ignis 's colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Legion Badge The badge of the Fire Kings is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Vulkan Lives'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme *''Titandeath'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Ch. 23 ES:Legio Ignis Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers